


Stay here, then I'll get better soon

by MsWinghead



Series: Stevetony One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tony is injured after battle, after battle, but i swear he's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWinghead/pseuds/MsWinghead
Summary: Tony is injured during an Avengers battle and it's Steve who will take care of him. Who could want better medicine?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stevetony One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Stay here, then I'll get better soon

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first short fic, which I first posted on my instagram account. But I decided that all the short fics that go there will be posted here, too. These are light and fast one shots, of those you can read quickly 😊

They had gone on a mission that day, because an average villain with a mania for greatness with a megaphone – yes, a megaphone - was in the middle of Central Park announcing that he would take the city for himself. It would be an easy task, that any policeman passing by would be able to handle it, if it weren't for the robots filled with expensive and advanced technology that the little villain brought with him to convince New Yorkers. So, they called the Avengers.

“Who knew that the Zuckerberg over there would have enough firepower to get us out of our house, right?” Tony commented sarcastically when he focused on the face of the terrorist of the day. A young man, no more than thirty years old, looking like someone who had left Silicon Valley and lost himself there.

“No matter what guy he looks like, civilians are between us and them.” Steve's voice sounded in Tony's ear. “We need to get them out of there before we can do anything.”

“Call it, oh Captain, my Captain!” Tony intoned in an affected voice, because he knew he would get that beautiful shade of red off Steve’s face and, oh yes, there it was. Tony smiled and triggered the repulsors to pass over Clint and Natasha, who helped Steve get civilians out of the crossfire. “I'm gonna go ahead and delay the robots.” Tony said. “See you soon.”

The fight was really quick, with Tony destroying most of the robots with small missiles, Clint hitting arrows straight at others, and Natasha and Steve taking care of the crazy IT analyst. Tony just didn't count on a remaining robot that hit him in the back, in a final attempt by that Zuckerberg project to achieve some victory. Tony was thrown several blocks away and it took him a few minutes to get aware where he was. He could only hear Steve calling his name on the comms, until the soldier’s face appeared on his display, concern evident.

“Are you there, Tony? Are you awake?”

“I’m fine.” Tony said, or he thought he did, because Steve asked again, “Tony, are you listening to me?”

Tony tried to move, but suddenly, everything hurt. Apparently, the blow had been stronger than he thought. He managed to open the helmet and tried to smile, but he must have made a face, because Steve's worry line deepened as he spoke on the comm. “We need to get him back to the Tower. Now.” Steve looked at Tony again. “Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'll take care of you.”

**oOo**

Tony remembers waking up in his workshop, lying on a stretcher, surrounded by his robots and tools. How did he get there? He had no idea. “Jarvis?” Tony called. 

“Yes, sir?”

“What happened?” Tony looked around and found himself with an IV, which he immediately removed, not knowing if it was important. He looked at his own body and found himself only in sweatpants, shirtless and with bands around his belly and head.

“You suffered a mild concussion, some bruising and a dislocation in your right leg after this morning’s battle and you were brought here.” Explained the Al. “The concussion and bruises on your upper body have already been treated. Your dislocation still needs care.”

Tony snorted and sat up, looking around. “I’m not disabled. I can take care of myself. Where’s my first aid kit?”

“It's here.” Tony turned too fast, because the whole world spun and he could only be hallucinating because Steve Rogers, wearing his civilian clothes, was entering his workshop, carrying his first aid kit.

Tony tried to compose himself. “And why is my kit with you?”

“Because I'm the one taking care of you.” Steve said approaching the stretcher where Tony was.

“Captain Rogers insisted on doing this task, sir.” Jarvis supplied.

“You don't have to do this.” Tony tried to protest, but the attempt came out weak, as he watched Steve prepare materials to take care of Tony’s dislocation.

Steve looked Tony in the eye. “But I want to. As Jarvis said, I asked for it.” Carefully, he grabbed Tony’s ankle and gently slid his hand down to his calf, where the dislocation was. A shiver ran through Tony’s body and it had nothing to do with the pain of the dislocation. Steve was there, taking care of him, because he wanted to be there. Steve was touching him, with care, attention and affection, as if Tony was going to break. Tony watched Steve’s movements carefully, felt each touch, each care of Steve while bandaging his leg, and finishing the last touches of the dressing. Finally, when there was no way to avoid it, they looked at each other.

“Thanks.” Tony said, swallowing.

Steve kept what was left of the material in the first aid kit box, left it on a table behind him and went back to the stretcher, this time very close to Tony, the two of them face to face. “You’re welcome.”

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, and Tony’s heart raced. Jarvis could have taken care of those injuries. The robots were there for that. “Why did you come to take care of me?”

“I already said it, because I wanted to.” Steve said quietly, without looking away.

Tony wasn't going to accept that. It was too simple. There was more, and he wanted everything. Tony reached out to Steve’s hand on the stretcher next to Tony’s hand and held it. “Why did you come to take care of me of all people?”

This time, Steve squeezed Tony’s hand and made Tony’s entire body light up. “Because I wanted to make sure that you’d be okay.”

Tony smiled and squeezed Steve’s hand back. Steve’s look was surprised and he smiled. “I’m much better now.”

Tony pulled Steve towards him and held Steve’s face with his free hand, resting his head on his. “Stay here with me, and I’m sure I'll be better really soon.”

Steve’s smile widened. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💙
> 
> See you in the next short fic!


End file.
